


Тест-драйв

by Crazy_Maestro, WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда становится понятно, что дядя Фрэнк не справляется с воспитанием мальчиков, Крис решает взять дело в свои руки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тест-драйв

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Когда Джиму было восемь, Вайнона начала встречаться с Пайком.

Крис неосознанно пригладил волосы рукой и одернул рубашку. На экране появилось раскрасневшееся лицо.

— Так соскучилась? — улыбнулся он, наблюдая, как Вайнона пытается отдышаться.

Она фыркнула и сдула выбившуюся из хвоста прядь. 

— Мечтай. Весь день носимся, как ужаленные. В каюте денобуланского посла нашли какой-то подозрительный пакет. Пока в научке его проверяли, мои парни весь корабль вверх дном перевернули. И знаешь, что?! Это какое-то удобрение для цветов! Пока докладывала, капитан весь раздулся вдвое, чтобы не расхохотаться. 

Крис тоже прикрыл рот рукой, пряча улыбку. Вайнона притворно нахмурилась.

— Давай-давай, потешайся. Наверное, тебе там скучно в Академии?.. Зуб даю, этот пакет был вулканским. Гостил у нас тут один недавно — посольствовал. «Эйдетическая память», «ничего не забываем»... — она откинулась в кресле и перевела дыхание. — Ну и работенка. Никакой здоровой диеты не надо... Ты чего молчишь-то?

Он опомнился. Действительно, некрасиво было вот так пялиться. К тому же, у него имелась и серьезная причина для этого звонка. Крис незаметно вздохнул. Лучше б ее не было. 

— Вай... Насколько продлили вашу миссию?

— На полгода, — невесело отозвалась та. — Вернусь только к Рождеству. Не представляю, как Фрэнк один соберет мальчишек в школу... Ну хоть праздники вместе встретим!

— Я как раз хотел поговорить с тобой насчет них, — серьезно начал Крис. — Нет-нет, не волнуйся: с ними все в порядке. Хотя Джим и заработал сегодня несколько синяков...

— Кто, Джимми?.. А как конкретно, говоришь, ты за ними приглядываешь? Устроил пункт наблюдения в терновом кусту? 

Он вздохнул.

— Нет. Просто у него выдался неудачный эксперимент с вождением.

Вайнона несколько раз молча моргнула, и он воспользовался этим шансом.

— Ну знаешь — мальчишки. Вечно что-то придумывают, разбивают... Джим вот ваш кабриолет с обрыва спустил. 

Она внимательно посмотрела в камеру.

— Крис. Ты ничего не путаешь?

— Конечно, нет, — помотал головой тот. — Но машина не уцелела, к сожалению.

— Да черт бы с ней, с этой машиной! — махнула рукой Вайнона. — С ним точно все хорошо? Он не поранился?

— Парочка царапин, — уверенно ответил Пайк. — Но он сейчас в отделении. Я уже скоро выезжаю к ним. Надеюсь, Фрэнка не пустят к нему хотя бы в ближайшие пару часов. 

— Да уж, я тоже, — она помассировала виски, опустив голову. — Фрэнк точно надерет Джимми уши. И я бы сделала то же... Но почему Джим? Я бы не удивилась, если бы Сэм вытворил что-то подобное, но... Крис. Крис, посмотри на меня. Что конкретно там произошло?

Пайк честно взглянул ей в глаза. Дальше вилять не было смысла.

— Сэм ушел из дома. Улетел на Антонис Вега вместе с партией колонистов... Стой, погоди. Дыши носом. У меня там есть знакомые, они приглядят за ним до Рождества. А там, если хочешь, я вместе с тобой съезжу на Антонис, и мы с ним поговорим. Хорошо?.. Он уже взрослый парень, Вай. С ним все будет в порядке. 

Вайнона глядела куда-то мимо экрана и тарабанила по столу. Кажется, слова Пайка ее не успокоили. Через минуту она дернула уголком губ, хлопнула по столешнице ладонью и опять посмотрела на него.

— Причина?

Он несколько раз прокручивал в голове то, что скажет. Собственно, это и должно было привести их к обсуждению самого главного. Но все равно было непросто. Даже неловко как-то — словно он хотел очернить другого, чтобы обелить себя. Крис опять вспомнил рассказы о тихом покладистом мальчике, обожающем чтение и роботов. Такие мальчики просто так не крадут авто. 

— Объективно говоря, Фрэнку не слишком дается роль любящего дядюшки, — мягко произнес он. — Я пробил кое-что. Он неплохой человек, Вай, — но племянники его мало интересуют. Оценки Сэма за этот семестр упали еще ниже, у Джима — тоже ухудшились... Возможно, за ними нужно лучше приглядывать?

Она на мгновение поморщилась и опустила глаза. Но потом опять посмотрела прямо на него.

— Знаю. А еще им нужно одеваться, есть и иногда выезжать на школьные экскурсии. Может, я и... Просто если я не буду работать... 

— Вай, — перебил ее Крис, подняв руку. — Я отдаю должное твоему пунктику ужасного исполнения материнских обязанностей. Но я сейчас не об этом. Мне уже около месяца не дает покоя одна мысль... Наверное, не нужно было так с ней затягивать, и все же. Как ты считаешь, а мог бы я забрать Джима? В Сан-Франциско для него условия гораздо более подходящие. Большой город, библиотеки, друзья... Дисциплина представителя Флота, — улыбнулся он. 

Вайнона неуверенно куснула себя за кончик большого пальца.

— Ты думаешь?.. Нет, Крис. Так нельзя. Ты...

Он поморщился.

— Что, похоже, что я благотворительностью занимаюсь? Вай. Мы все равно планировали когда-нибудь съезжаться, почему не сейчас? Когда ты вернешься к Рождеству, мы уже поладим. Кажется, во время наших встреч он не был слишком уж против. Ну, что скажешь?

— Может быть, после Рождества? — с сомнением спросила она. — Втроем.

— А ты уверена, что Джим к этому времени уже не сбежит на Антонис? — видит небо, он не хотел использовать этот аргумент. Но что не сделаешь для дела. 

Вайнона помолчала еще немного, а затем быстро взглянула ему в глаза. 

— Я позвоню Фрэнку. Он все соберет... Спасибо, Крис, — тихо произнесла она.

И отключилась. Пайк невесело вздохнул. Он не любил, когда она плакала одна. И хотел бы перезвонить, чтобы утешить. Но его личные минуты на этот день уже закончились. А еще его в полицейском отделении ждал ничего не подозревающий маленький арестант.

Пайк поднялся на ноги, хрустнул спиной и пошел за ключами от аэрокара. 

 

***

 

Крис уменьшил громкость радио и посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида.

— За мороженым заедем?

— Я не маленький, — пробормотал Джим. 

Он оперся локтем на раму полностью опущенного стекла и не отрываясь смотрел в окно, подперев ладонью подбородок. Ужасный день. В глазах щипало почти с самого утра, а теперь из-за этого дурацкого Пайка ему даже нельзя было запереться у себя и полежать, выкрутив громкость наушников на полную. Расслабиться.

Слез он не стыдился: мама много раз говорила, что они помогают организму снизить стресс и поэтому в них не было ничего позорного — даже для мальчика. Просто не хотелось распускать сопли перед почти незнакомым дядькой. Который, кстати, вез его к себе, вроде как с разрешения мамы. И они вроде как встречались. 

На это ему тоже было плевать. Если она хочет, пусть видится хоть с кем. Только вот ему опять никто ничего не сказал. Сэм не сказал, что уходит. Мама не сказала, что нашла себе ухажера. Неужели он правда был настолько не нужен? Как... как щенок какой-то. Никто, — так дядя Фрэнк сказал. 

Ты никто, Джим. 

Он все же не удержался и шмыгнул носом. Пайк на переднем сидении чуть повернул голову — но тут же опять уставился вперед. Наверное, тоже не хотел ввязываться в его проблемы. 

— Ты не мог бы прикрыть немного окно? — спросил он через некоторое время.

Они летели не очень высоко, но в аэрокаре уже начал образовываться небольшой ураган. Достаточно холодный. Но Джиму сейчас было безразлично, замерзнет он или нет. И он ничего не сказал, продолжив смотреть наружу.

— Джим? — еще раз окликнул его Пайк. И добавил, не получив ответа: — Тебе не будет обидно простыть в июле? Мой доктор говорит, что детям нельзя все эти чудо-антибиотики. Мне придется всю неделю кормить тебя бульоном с ложечки. 

Джим фыркнул и, выждав несколько секунд, нажал на кнопку. Стекло начало подниматься. Он оставил лишь тонкую щель, для воздуха. В аэрокаре сразу стало очень тихо. 

— У вас свой личный доктор? — нехотя уточнил Джим. Все-таки Пайк, наверное, был не так виноват в том, что случилось. Они с ним встречались раньше, всего пару раз. Но он вроде был неплохой. Только слишком осторожный какой-то. 

— Ну, не личный, — дружелюбно отозвался Пайк. — Личных даже капитанам не положено. Но я хожу к нему каждый месяц и доверяю его мнению. 

— Ка-аждый? — протянул Джим. Интересно, чем таким болел Пайк...

— Да, — кивнул тот. — Офицерам Флота положено проходить разнообразные осмотры. Раз в полгода, правда, — но я предпочитаю держать все под контролем. Тебе необязательно будет проделывать то же самое.

— А я и не буду, — буркнул Джим. Вот еще. 

— Зато, — подчеркнуто воодушевленным тоном продолжил Пайк, — мы можем вместе сходить в музей робототехники. Или еще куда-нибудь. Летом в Сан-Франциско много интересного. 

Джим мотнул головой.

— Не нужно со мной нянькаться. Я могу позаботиться о себе сам. 

Пайк немного помолчал. Джим успел подумать, что не стоило, наверное, злить его так сразу. Но вот если Сэму не нравилось то, что говорил Фрэнк, то он никогда не боялся возразить. Сэм не трусил — и он не будет.

— Можешь и сам, конечно, — ответил Пайк наконец. — Но я все равно буду забирать тебя на первых порах. Мама просила. Как освоишься, начнешь везде ходить в одиночку.

Джим бросил на него недовольный взгляд и откинулся на сиденье. Он решил, что больше не хочет пока любезничать с Пайком. Это дало ему время подумать над тем, о чем еще могла просить мама. И хочет ли он постоянно ходить в одиночку по большому городу.

 

***

 

Лето прошло не так, как Крис его себе планировал. Отпуск ему не дали — даже несмотря на каникулы в Академии. Он уходил к девяти утра и приходил к половине седьмого, пораньше, чем обычно, но все равно недостаточно для того, чтобы уделять Джиму много времени. Тот вставал поздно и весь день проводил в своей комнате, читая, играя в видеоигры или что-то мастеря. Выходил, чтобы только поприветствовать Криса, и на ужин. А за столом тоже зачастую сидел, уткнувшись в книгу. 

Иногда, правда, Крис раскручивал его на разговор — и не переставал удивляться, насколько Джим мог быть сообразительным мальчишкой, когда прекращал вредничать и закрываться. А особенно — когда был серьезно увлечен чем-либо. Один раз он даже выскочил из-за стола и принес из комнаты колченогое нечто на радиоуправлении. Нечто прошло половину кухни и рухнуло. И сколько Крис потом ни восхищался роботом и ни выпытывал подробности сборки, Джим уныло ковырялся в тарелке и отвечал односложно. А потом ушел, утащив подведшее его изобретение за собой. 

Наверное, нужно было пойти к нему. Ободрить. Крис иногда ругал себя за то, что не сделал этого. Он заглянул к Джиму, когда загрузил тарелки в посудомоечную машину, — но мальчик уже, кажется, спал, накрывшись простыней. 

По выходным они ходили гулять: на набережную, по кампусу Академии или просто по улицам. Все-таки побывали в музее, как он и обещал. На этих прогулках они говорили мало, если только Джим не уточнял что-нибудь о расположении улиц или истории города. Крис видел, как тот впитывает новые впечатления и информацию, будто губка. И, наверное, мог сказать, что в такие моменты мальчику было вполне комфортно рядом с ним. Если он вообще помнил, что шел не один.

В конце августа Пайк привел Джима в выбранную для него школу: не слишком большую, в трех кварталах от дома и с хорошей репутацией. Оттуда в свое время выпустились некоторые весьма известные ученые и офицеры. Их портреты теперь висели в холле. 

— Ну как тебе? — спросил Крис у озирающегося по сторонам Джима.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Нормально.

Крис вздохнул. Первую пару недель он боялся, что Джим начнет вдобавок к матери и брату тосковать и по школьным друзьям. Но тот, кажется, так ни разу не позвонил и не написал никому из них. Это наводило на не самые приятные мысли об их отсутствии.

Нужно было постараться, чтобы в этой школе у него все сложилось удачнее. 

Они прошли в кабинет директора, мисс Дин, — та оказалась приятной наружности дамой в костюме с иголочки. Она широко улыбнулась Крису и указала на кресло напротив. 

— Присаживайтесь, мистер Пайк. 

Крис осмотрелся: для Джима, видимо, места не было. Поэтому он мягко подтолкнул того к креслу.

— Я постою, спасибо. 

Директриса не моргнув кивнула и набрала что-то на падде. 

— Ита-ак... Джеймс Кирк. Предыдущее место учебы — школа в Гамбурге, Айова, — она еще раз улыбнулась. — Какой славный маленький городок. 

— Я жил не в городе, а на ферме с дядей, — произнес Джим твердо. Крис понял, что мальчик чем-то раздражен. 

— Я так и думала, — кивнула мисс Дин, опять листая падд. 

Пайк недоуменно нахмурился. 

— В каком смысле, прошу прощения? 

— О. Я вас задела? — прощебетала директриса. — Я имела в виду лишь не очень высокий уровень образования в небольших городах. А у мальчика еще и оценки за последний год не самые блестящие...

— У меня всего одна тройка, — тихо проговорил Джим.

— По литературе, сладкий. Это очень нехорошо. Мистер Пайк, я боюсь, что он недостаточно...

Джим скрипнул по паркету креслом и поднялся. Но Крис, уже тоже начавший злиться, твердо положил ему руку на плечо и усадил его обратно. Он нечасто общался с детьми возраста Джима — но не мог назвать ни одного, настолько разбирающегося в литературе. 

— Разрешите ему пройти вступительные тесты, — почти приказал он, не убирая ладони с плеча Джима. — Вы увидите все сами. 

Мисс Дин поджала губы. Но все же неохотно кивнула и попросила секретаря проводить мальчика в класс. Джим обернулся прежде, чем войти, и Крис уверенно кивнул ему. 

— Я подожду тут. 

Через сорок минут они вышли из здания школы. Джим недовольно приглаживал растрепанные волосы и отирал минутой ранее сжатую в потном рукопожатии ладонь о джинсы. Крис вспоминал, каким горящим от предвкушения взглядом смотрела мисс Дин на предполагаемую будущую надежду школы, и чувствовал, что чуть ли не лопается от гордости. 

 

***

 

В конце октября Джим устроил в школе драку. Крис, у которого как раз была пустая пара в Академии, выехал почти сразу, как получил письмо с уведомлением. 

Он так и знал. Предполагал, что у одноклассников Джима обязательно возникнут странные вопросы, что он может поставить мальчика в непростое положение. Не станешь же всем под нос совать письменное разрешение на временную опеку. Крис ему не отец — вообще не родственник. И даже не отчим. Неудивительно, если кому-то могло показаться странным, что Джим живет только с ним. Черт. 

Крис быстро преодолел все ступени лестницы и направился прямо к директору. 

Джим оглянулся на него, когда он вошел.

— Добрый день, мисс Дин. Джим, — перевел Крис укоризненный взгляд на мальчика. — Со вторым мальчиком все в порядке?

— Да: визит к медсестре исправил положение. В некотором роде, — устало сказала директриса. — Но Джим наотрез отказывается говорить причину драки. 

Ну еще бы, — подумал Крис. 

— Да какая драка, я ему просто в нос дал! — вероятно, уже не в первый раз воскликнул Джим. 

— Молодой человек, — серьезно посмотрела на него мисс Дин, — это вас никоим образом не оправдывает. Это был акт агрессии. 

— Но он же на год старше!

Крис немного расслабился: судя по всему, никакой трагедии сегодня не случилось. Нужно было выручать Джима из цепких когтей правосудия — обсудить его поведение они смогли бы и позже. 

— Мисс Дин, мне так жаль, — виноватым голосом произнес Крис, и Джим недоверчиво на него покосился. Неужели переиграл? — Я проведу с ним воспитательную беседу. Обещаю вам, что больше такого не повторится.

— Пожалуйста — иначе нам придется отстранить его на несколько дней, — кивнула мисс Дин. — Приятного вам дня. А ты подумай над своим поведением, Джим. 

— До свидания, мисс Дин, — в один голос произнесли они и поспешили удалиться. 

— Садись, подвезу до дома, — кивнул Крис на аэрокар. — Заодно и проясним все. 

Джим с тихим стоном забрался на переднее сидение. 

— Ну? — спросил Крис через пару минут молчания. 

— Да ничего. Майк — кретин. Алиша милая, а он про нее чепуху всякую порет. Про то, что она некрасивая и как крокодил вся. До слез довел ее сегодня, вот я ему и вмазал! — торопливо объяснил Джим. — Что он, думает, такой крутой, если в седьмом классе?

— Ага, — кивнул Крис. Кажется, даже его опасения не оправдались. И все же... — А почему, собственно, Алиша — крокодил?

— Не почему!.. Она просто с Ориона. Сам он крокодил, — Джим скрестил руки на груди. — Будто обязательно нужно родиться человеком, чтобы быть хорошим. 

Крис улыбнулся, услышав знакомые интонации. 

— Абсолютно необязательно, Джим, ты прав, — сказал он прежде, чем сообразить, что ему полагалось отругать мальчика. — Но в следующий раз постарайся не драться в пределах школы... А лучше этого вообще избежать.

Джим насмешливо покосился на него, но ничего не сказал. Наверное, стоило купить этому оболтусу мороженое. 

 

***

 

Каждый декабрьский день еще немного приближал приезд Вайноны. А Джим, уже неплохо разбиравшийся в основах физики, очевидно, решил, что если будет постоянно крутиться, как юла, то ускорит вращение Земли еще больше. Он все чаще стал делать домашнее задание в гостиной — ожидая, что Крис принесет какие-нибудь приятные новости. Тот чувствовал себя неловко, каждый раз видя его расстроенное лицо, поэтому через неделю начал таскать в дом новогодние украшения. Еще прошлое Рождество он не особо праздновал: не с кем было. Оказалось, что и игрушек-то в доме немного, а те, что были, выглядели не празднично, а, скорее, жалко. Поэтому теперь Крис одновременно радовал Джима и пополнял запасы. И находил свой стратегический ход весьма удачным. 

К двадцатому числу мальчишка уже летал по дому чуть не на варпе. Семестр в школе был уже закончен — между прочим, с отличием, — а потому Джиму оставалось только постараться не взорваться к приезду мамы. Он даже потратил один день на то, чтобы с загадочным видом уйти «на прогулку», пообещав вернуться через пару часов. И вернулся — звеня чем-то в рюкзаке. Крис, сидевший в гостиной за составлением отчета, вежливо сделал вид, что не заметил. 

Елку они пошли выбирать вместе. Крису нужна была не слишком высокая, Джиму — пушистая, и они около часа бродили по отданному под вырубку участку, споря, какая подойдет им больше. В какой-то момент Джим не выдержал и засветил Крису снежком в спину. Поиск продлился еще на полчаса. 

В результате они притащили домой огромную разлапистую ель, словно сошедшую с открыток. Крис повздыхал немного, устанавливая ее, но согласился с Джимом, когда тот сказал, что они забрали «самую крутую». 

Шары, которые купил Крис, скоро были рассыпаны по дивану и обоим креслам, отовсюду свисала мишура. Отошедший приготовить им пару тостов Крис, зайдя в комнату, обнаружил Джима посреди всего этого великолепия сосредоточенно разматывающим гирлянду. 

Перекус пришелся кстати: украшение ели затянулось на пару часов. Когда они закончили, была уже ночь. Чтобы водрузить на верхушку ели звезду, Крису пришлось сажать Джима на плечи. Когда он спустил его — прямо на диван, Джим удовлетворенно обвел елку взглядом. 

— А теперь подарки! — провозгласил он торжественно и умчался к себе. 

Крис аккуратно запрятал свои поглубже под ель и сел на диван подождать Джима. Но нет: у него абсолютно не было никакого намерения проконтролировать, чтобы Джим ненароком не открыл все прямо сейчас.

 

***

 

Вайнона осторожно открыла входную дверь и, как можно тише пройдя внутрь, поставила на пол спортивную сумку. Разулась и с коварной улыбкой пошла в гостиную, сжав в руках два свертка в цветной фольге. 

Елка была замечательной: высокой, увешанной игрушками и гирляндами, ярко светившимися в темноте. Вайнона даже не знала, что у Криса столько новогодних украшений. Она обошла диван и осторожно положила свои подарки с краю. Рядом на ковре лежала уже открытая коробка. Вайнона пригляделась: в ней была машина — точь-в-точь кабриолет Джорджа, который Джим благополучно спустил в пропасть. 

Она тихо хихикнула и, повернувшись, чуть не подпрыгнула. Крис полулежал на диване и, кажется, спал. Его лицо в тон гирляндам освещалось то одним, то другим цветом. Рядом с ним устроился Джим с пультом радиоуправления в руках. Его глаза тоже были закрыты. 

Вайнона, стараясь не шуметь, накрыла обоих пледом и с ногами забралась в кресло. Она еще некоторое время наблюдала за ними, все больше вспоминая, как чувствуют себя люди, вернувшись домой. А потом сдалась и, подложив под голову маленькую подушку, расслабленно выдохнула и уснула.


End file.
